DJ Sting
"THE STING IS STOKED LIKE A RIGHTEOUS FIRE TO BE LAYING DOWN SOME TUNES FOR ALL YOU BROTHERS AND FINE, FINE LADIES!" DJ Sting is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user trueBug. A massive Pirahna Plant with a loud voice to match his somewhat monstrous appearance, he has a generally friendly and easygoing nature hidden beneath his overwhelming demeanor. He typically refers to himself in third person as "THE STING," and is known to give eccentric nicknames to those he befriends. 'Humor Profile' *20% Mend **+ Driven by a desire to bring happiness to others **- Emotionally dependent on those he surrounds himself with; quite unstable *30% Flow **+ Quick to befriend and forgive **+ Highly in tune with the mood of a crowd **- Careless, most often about his noise levels and personal boundaries *20% Logos **+ Organized and business-savvy **- Career-obsessed and egotistical *20% Insight **+ Highly motivated and determined to be successful **- Super arrogant, absolutely no tact 'Distinguishing Features' *Unusually large size *Orange color *Purple visor *Large, dark thorns *Almost never leaves the pipes -- he's old school like that! Personality and Interests DJ Sting loves a good party first, and a well-run show second. He's always ready and willing to man the music station at any event, anywhere, at any time. A combination of business savvy, a good head for scheduling, and an undying passion for working a crowd make him extremely skilled at what he does, and a few rumors exist of him somehow hosting multiple parties at once during busier times of the year. While these tales have yet to be proven, he is known to brag about his encyclopedic knowledge of Clementine Island's pipe network, right down to the old tunnels no one uses anymore. This Pirahna Plant is unabashedly loud and enthusiastic in everything he does, and is very prone to bouts of arrogance and egocentrism. However, he is genuinely interested in making sure everyone around him is having a good time. He aspires to be the greatest DJ in the entire Mushroom Kingdom, and is always adjusting his game plan to maximize the likelihood of his dreams becoming reality, but it is all ultimately motivated by his desire to bring people of all walks of life to peace and solidarity through their shared love of dance and celebration. As a party animal and a businessman, DJ Sting has absolutely no tolerance for killjoys, party poopers, or anyone else cramping his style. While friendly and good at heart, he is still a highly vain and driven individual. Upsetting the stability of the atmosphere he creates or getting in the way of his aspirations are surefire ways to make him show his vindictive and nasty side. Occupation DJ Sting owns, runs and lives at World Seven, an elite dance club and lounge converted from a large abandoned underground pipe station. Access to this club -- as well as knowledge of its actual location and how to reach it -- is limited to its card-holding members. Membership for World Seven can only be granted by DJ Sting himself. Along with running his own club, he is also a DJ-for hire at any event one might think to call on him for. He does birthdays. He does holidays. He does anniversaries and wedding receptions. He has even done a single bachelorette party, though that's a rare story he isn't all too enthusiastic about retelling. In other words, he is a VERY busy Pirahna Plant -- and quite content being such, because he is madly in love with his career. Category:Fan Characters